


Parallel (Septimus Heap One-Shot)

by overstrand_marcia_i



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: One Shot, Other, Rose - Freeform, Septimus Heap - Freeform, marcia overstrand - Freeform, milo banda - Freeform, septimus heap one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overstrand_marcia_i/pseuds/overstrand_marcia_i
Summary: Septimus is upset after an unfortunate event and Marcia is concerned about him.





	Parallel (Septimus Heap One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim any relation to the Septimus Heap franchise. All canon characters are credited to Angie Sage. This is simply fancontent, created for other fans.

Parallel:  
Septimus Heap One-Shot Fic

Everything was still and silent as the door to her apartment swung open for Marcia Overstrand. There was no clamor of pots in the kitchen, no rehearsed chanting of spells, no turning of pages in an ancient book in the living room. Nothing. It was quiet, eerily so.

Marcia set down her bag and headed down the hallway, noticing the odd way the tippy-tapping of her shoes echoed through the empty rooms. “Septimus?” she called out loudly, beginning to become unsettled. “Septimus, are you here?”

The door at the end of the hallway was to Septimus’ room and Marcia pushed it open gently. Nothing. He wasn’t there. Marcia turned and walked towards the stairs. Perhaps he didn’t hear me, she thought, maybe he’s in the library. 

She started up the somewhat creaky stairs. “Septimus? Are you up here?” she asked as she approached the library door.

“Go away, Marcia,” Septimus’ faint voice sounded oddly muffled as he spoke. “…please…I can’t…”

Marcia was worried, extremely so, and so she pushed open the door and walked inside anyway. “Septimus, what’s wrong?”

Septimus was sitting at a table, slumped over with his head buried in his arms. “I…” his voice hitched unsteadily, “I don’t wanna talk about it, Marcia.” 

Marcia thought to herself that he looked rather ragged and sad.

But Marcia, ever the stubborn one, persisted. It pained her to see Septimus like this, for she cared for him as if he were her own child. “Please, Septimus,” she started quietly, “What’s wrong? Perhaps I can help.”

“I doubt it,” Septimus muttered dejectedly.

“Is it something with your studies? With Beetle?” Marcia was growing more concerned by the minute; she had never known Septimus to act this way.

“No. Those are fine.” His answer was curt and to the point.

“Are you okay?” Marcia asked gently.

“Not really!” Septimus said loudly, completely exasperated. He stood up with the loud scrape of a chair and turned away quickly, hoping Marcia wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. “Anyway,” he continued, facing a window, “You wouldn’t understand.”

“How do you know I won’t?”

Septimus swallowed hard and at last, turned to face Marcia. “Because it’s Rose,” he said, voice breaking.

“What about-” Marcia was cut off.

“She’s…she’s left me. For Foxy. And apparently, they’ve been seeing each other for a while now. Ugh, how could I have been so stupid?” Septimus’ voice was loud and it echoed in the quiet of the library.

Marcia looked utterly shocked.

Septimus continued. “And you know what the worst part is? I told her I loved her. And I meant every word.” He flung himself back down into an armchair and wiped angrily at the tears that had begun to fall.

Marcia’s mind was running a million ways a minute. Rose and Septimus and…Foxy? Oh God, what an absolute mess! She cleared her throat quietly. “Septimus?”

“What?”

“I’m so, so sorry.” she whispered.

Septimus sniffled again, nodded, and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly. “S’okay. I’ll be fine, eventually. It’s just…I can’t believe Rose would…” he trailed off once more before forcing himself to say it. “…cheat on me.”

Marcia sat down in the armchair beside him. She leaned out and patted his shoulder comfortingly. “You mustn’t repeat this to anyone, Septimus, but…I know the feeling.” Marcia paused, debating whether to tell him the story from her youth.

“When I was a little older than you, I fancied myself in love with a certain…” she swallowed hesitantly, “Milo Banda.”

Septimus looked up at her but did not seem too surprised, if he was being honest. “Him?”

“I…yes. I was in love with him. And then he…left me for Queen Cyrus and…never mind. It just wasn’t good. But you see, Septimus, I do understand how it feels. And I’m sorry, I’m so sorry you had to go through that.”

Septimus nodded wordlessly. He brushed away the curly hair from his face as he looked at her solemnly. “Marcia?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. I’m glad you’re here with me. I don’t want to be alone.” Septimus whispered softly.

Marcia didn’t have tears in her eyes; it was just the dust, that was it…really. She wasn’t going to cry.


End file.
